


somedays

by nctdreammybubs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Adorable, Established Relationship, Fluff, High School AU, M/M, enjoy!! :), im in love w how adorable they are, jaemin is relatable here, nomin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 16:10:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16140788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nctdreammybubs/pseuds/nctdreammybubs
Summary: jaemin's responsible, patient and loving, perfect. but once in awhile his insecurities get to him and he wonders why he's even trying to do his best. he hates how everyone has high expectations of him, and it stresses him out further. just then, someone arrives with just the help that he needs to destress.//jaemin is stressed out and jeno's at his balcony, knocking on the balcony door.





	somedays

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this in a really short time cos i just had the inspiration and they're so adorable it actually hurts ;-; but it's a really short story so enjoy!! :)

somedays jaemin just feels useless. 

he stares blankly ahead at his upcoming exam schedule, wanting to just take a breather from everything. he wants nothing more than to just run away, possibly to another continent of the world, but he knows thats impossible. his head shifts down to look at the numerous math equations staring back at him, waiting to be solved. he was never good at studying, but he wasn't that bad either, so he always managed to do decently. but he did get to where he was with all the hard work and effort he'd put in, so he felt proud about that. then there were others like lee donghyuck and mark lee, musical prodigies who had no problem with any subject no matter how foreign. hell, they even took a third language. the frown on jaemin's face deepens, and his hands reach up to grab at his pink hair in frustration. he drops his head, letting it land on top of the table with a soft smack. he lets out an almost inaudible groan. 

somedays just like today, jaemin wonders what its like to be free. free from a world where a persons's academic achievements define their success in life, a world where people struggle to meet the expectations that others have of him. just like how everyone expects na jaemin, secretary of the student council to score all As in his upcoming exams. he wonder what life would be like in an alternate universe where nobody had to study, and he knows he's not one to succumb to stress. he knows that the empty feeling he feels now is not caused by the constant need to improve himself. 

but he doesn't know what exactly it is. his world is quiet, and his life revolves around his house, the school, and the library. he feels something missing, and he wonders what it is.

_knock_

jaemin's head whips up to look around his room. there's nobody around, and he would be lying if he said he wasn't slightly creeped out. he decides to shrug it off, and returns to encasing his head between his hands. 

_knock_

it comes again, and jaemin knows he's definitely not hearing things. he turns slowly to look at his balcony, and behind the white curtains he sees a silhouette. adrenaline courses through jaemin's veins, and he picks up his biology textbook from on top of his bed, and tiptoes over to the balcony. he wonders if it's a burglar or anyone dangerous, but then again, which person with an evil intention would knock on the window in their right mind? 

his fingers ghost above the knob of the door leading to the balcony, and he slowly pushes down, before pushing it open so quickly it knocks the person standing on the other end off his feet. 

"go awa-" he lifts his book above his head, eyes closed, but a hand rapidly grabs hold of his wrist before he can slam the book down on the person's head.

"jaemin! it's me! jeno!" jeno shouts, eyes open wide in shock, fingers wrapped tightly around jaemin's wrist. jaemin opens his eyes slowly, and sure enough, sitting on the floor is the vice president of the student council, aka his boyfriend, lee jeno. his mouth forms an 'O' and his face twists into one of utter bewilderment. 

"couldn't you have knocked on the door like any other normal human being, lee jeno?" jaemin reaches a hand out for jeno to grab, pulling the latter to his feet. jeno smiles sheepishly and scratches the back of his neck.

"i wanted to surprise you," he admits, hands making their way to jaemin's waist. he tugs jaemin closer to him and for a moment jaemin forgets he's holding onto his biology textbook, which is thick as hell. he lifts his arms wanting to wrap them around jeno's neck, but he ends up smacking his biology textbook against the back of jeno's head.

his eyes widen as jeno winces in pain, crouching down on the ground. jeno pouts, looking up to glare at jaemin. when jaemin brings a whining jeno into his room, he closes the balcony door behind him. he rubs soothingly at the spot on jeno's head, but the latter is still pouting. 

"who even hit's their boyfriend?" jeno grumbles under his breath, to which jaemin just chuckles and wraps his arms around jeno. jeno rolls his eyes, but a smile makes its way onto his face as he returns the hug. they stay in that position for a while, hugging while sitting on the edge of jaemin's bed. jeno buries his head in jaemin's pink fluffy hair. a sigh escapes his lips.

"why are you sighing?" jaemin asks, tilting his head up slightly to look at jeno. jeno has a slight frown, eyebrows creased. he lets out another sigh, and jaemin pulls apart from the heart to take jeno's hand in his own. he intertwines their fingers, squeezing a little in an attempt to comfort the other. when jeno doesn't reply, jaemin's thoughts begin to run wild and anger slowly starts to fill his system.

"jeno what's wrong? did someone bully you? did they make fun you? i swear i will kill anyone for y-" 

"no! it's not like that," jeno exclaims, eyes widening when he sees the murderous intent in his boyfriend's eyes.

"there's no one that you need to kill," jeno gives jaemin a reassuring smile, and the murderous look in jaemin's eyes dissipates, returning to its usual state, relaxed but still filled with worry. 

"then what's wrong?" jeno sighs again.

"i miss you," he finally lets out, a pout on his face as he fumbles with his fingers. jaemin's jaw drops when the words leave jeno's mouth, and he really wants nothing more than to headlock his boyfriend. he'd thought something was wrong and that maybe jeno had come across some problems that he couldn't solve on his own but what he didn't expect for him to mutter out those three words. at the very same time, he also felt the urge to just envelope the other in a hug, because a pouting jeno was a very (very) cute jeno. he was so ready to murder anyone who'd hurt his adorable boyfriend and who knew the person he'd have to fight was himself. he brings his palm up to his face, letting out a loud sigh. 

jeno looks at his boyfriend, eyebrows raised in amusement when jaemin lets out a loud groan following the sigh. his eyes widen when jaemin starts slapping his own cheeks, and his hands immediately reach out to grab jaemin's wrist. jaemin struggles to get out of jeno's hold.

"jaemin what are you-"

"let go of me," jaemin whines, head kept low as he refused to let jeno see his reddening cheeks. jeno of course notices how jaemin refuses to look at him or even let jeno look at him. he grabs jaemin's wrist, wrapping one palm around both, and the other reaches to place his fingers under jaemin's chin. when jaemin finally realises how he's already lost the battle, it's too late for him to do anything, and jeno has already lifted his face. 

jeno sees the inevitable redness decorating jaemin's cheeks, and notices how jaemin refuses to look him in the eye. jaemin huffs, looking everywhere except at jeno. jeno feels his heart begin to beat faster, threatening to burst in his chest.

"jaemin," jeno calls out, but jaemin still refuses to look at him.

"jaemin, look at me," he tries again, softly, and .jaemin's heart melts into a puddle because nobody can resist jeno's charms. he turns his head slowly to look at jeno, and he expects to see an all too familiar teasing look on jeno's face, but it's not there. in it's place is a look of pure love and affection for him and him only, and jaemin loses himself in jeno's eyes. 

jeno slowly leans in towards jaemin, closing the gap between them. jaemin feels jeno's breathe on his face, and his eyes flutter shut on instinct. jeno takes in the sight of jaemin with his eyes shut, waiting for him to close the gap. his heart picks up pace in his chest, and for a moment he's worried jaemin can hear how noisy it is but then he realises that jaemin's probably already heard it before, considering how he always got nervous when they were about to kiss. 

jeno's taking a tad too long to close the gap between them, causing jaemin to get slightly irritated. all he wanted was for the other's lips to be on his right at that moment, and nothing was going to stop him, not even jeno himself. he tilts his head up to capture jeno's lips with his own, and jeno's eyes close instinctively. it starts off slow, but when jaemin reaches a hand behind, tugging at jeno's hair, jeno lets out a soft groan, giving jaemin the opportunity to slip his tongue in. they lose themselves in the kiss and jeno wraps his arms around jaemin's waist, pulling the latter closer towards him. when it starts to get slightly heated, jeno breaks away first. jaemin pouts slightly at the loss of the other's lips on his, and he makes a face as if whining for jeno to kiss him again. jeno rolls his eyes, but decides to comply with his boyfriend's wishes, leaning in to give jaemin a short kiss before they break apart. jaemin rests his head on jeno's chest, letting out a sigh of pure bliss, and jeno tightens his hold around jaemin's waist. 

as they sit on the bed, cuddling, jeno's eyes flicker to jaemin's desk for a moment and he sees the latter's unfinished homework. 

"were you doing your work?" jeno questions, to which jaemin just nods.

"then you should probably get back to it. i didn't mean to interrupt you," jeno frowns, removing his arms from around jaemin's waist in an attempt to stand up. however jaemin refuses to let him go, arms wrapped tightly around jeno.

"noo, don't go," he whines, and all jeno can do is chuckle at how cute his boyfriend is. once again he complies with what jaemin wants.

"i was having a bad day and you came at the right time," jaemin mutters as he pulls jeno into a lying position on his bed. jaemin's back is up against the wall, and they're lying facing each other. jeno's expression morphs into one of concern as he intertwines his and jaemin's fingers.

"what happened?" jeno asks softly, looking into jaemin's eyes.

"nothing much, i just suddenly felt really useless. like you know when you're studying and you come across many questions that you can't solve and you just feel really useless. then you remember you have really smart friends like mark lee and lee donghyuck that probably won't ever understand your struggles, and you feel the need to be as good as them because people expect you to be as good. people expect you to be good at everything just because you're, in my case, the secretary of the student council, and you can't fail at anything because you'll just end up disappointing everyone. then you realise that you cannot survive without a degree and you just want to run away but oh surprise you can't because which broke high school student can?" jaemin blurts out in one breath, and when he finishes, he's panting, the frown evident on his face. 

jeno's heart softens when he hears jaemin rant. he lets jaemin say everything, lets jaemin let out his frustrations. he knows jaemin is extremely patient and doesn't get stressed easily, but theres that limit that everyone has, and jaemin has it too. evidently, jaemin has reached his limit, and is struggling to cope with it.

"jaemin, you're not useless. you're the most perfect human being i've ever seen in my entire life, you work so hard, harder than anyone else just to please everyone. you might not notice it, but everyone is going through the same thing. some just either deal with it better or choose not to show it. i'm glad you decided to tell me about what was troubling you. please don't ever think of yourself as useless because you're not and never will be. i might be vice president but i definitely don't cope with stress as well as you do, and sometimes when i really can't take it anymore i just look at you and bam my motivation is back," jeno finishes with a smile, leaning forward to kiss jaemin's forehead. his lips linger for a few seconds before he finally pulls back. 

jaemin is staring at him with an unreadable expression, but he eventually breaks into a smile. his lips curve upwards to form that all too familiar smile that jeno loves, and jeno feels butterflies in his stomach. jaemin tilts his head up slightly to plant a kiss softly on jeno's lips. jeno smiles into the kiss, causing jaemin to also smile into the kiss, equally blissful. jeno reaches a hand to jaemin's back, running his hand up and down jaemin's back soothingly, sending shivers down jaemin's spine. when they pull apart, jaemin stares lovingly into jeno's eyes, and jeno gazes back at jaemin as if the latter were his entire universe. 

"i love you," jeno mutters softly, eyes never leaving jaemin's.

"i love you too," jaemin whispers back, a smile making its way onto his face. when jeno finally sees his boyfriend happy and stress free again, a smile makes its way onto his own face, and he's glad he decided to climb up 2 floors to jaemin's balcony, risking the possibility of falling and breaking his bones.

they spend the rest of the day cuddling, and just talking. jaemin forgets about his incomplete homework and his insecurities. jeno laughs at jaemin's words, his laughter echoing throughout the room. it fills jaemin's ears and brightens up his mood. at that moment, he sees jeno's eyes crinkling at the corners and now he knows why he felt empty earlier in the day.

he missed jeno.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it and thanks for reading!! :)


End file.
